Fanon:Another Heart Calls
| author = Lady Lostris | author2 = Theavatardemotivator | genre = Romance | rating = G | reviews = None | updates = }} | caption = Eventually, all the pieces fall into place | creator = | genre = Romance | rating = G | country/language = English | chapters = | run = | runtime = | director = | writer = * * | editor = * * | voices = | channel = Avatar Wiki fanon portal | prev = | next = | related = The Legend of Korra }}Another Heart Calls is a Korrasami-rewrite of The Legend of Korra Book One - Air. Production history After the Book One finale, Lady Lostris and Theavatardemotivator were left quite disappointed with the lack of emotions in "Endgame". As such, Lady Lostris decided to write her own version of how the series should have ended, including the only pairing that would actually have some heart in a relationship. Thus, saw day of light. Nearly a year later and several requests on mainly FanFiction.net to do a Korrasami-rewrite of the entire series, Lady Lostris finally came up with a workable idea. Talking it over with Theavatardemotivator on IRC, it quickly became apparent that a coalition between the two authors would serve the best result, as Theavatardemotivator had several good ideas to include regarding the bending brothers. As such, a writing partnership came to be that hopes to bring Book One: Air to live again by adding more emotions and the best couple possible to the events that we all know. Goal Another Heart Calls follows the events of The Legend of Korra Book One: Air as close as possible. The difference will be that this story is one of romance between Korra and Asami. As such, stolen moments, hidden thoughts, and secondary explanations will be added to the scenes that appeared in the show. This fanon hopes to incorporate Korrasami into the series as we all know it without altering too much of the original story. As such, one can still expect to find Masami, Borra, Makorra, though the general theme of the story will be the one true pairing that rules them all, namely Korrasami. Overview Asami Sato finds herself drawn to the spirited Avatar, although she wished it were different. However, despite her best effort to ignore Korra, she cannot keep her distance. As Amon's threat to the city spikes, so do more personal troubles arise as the romantic tensions between Asami, Korra, and the bending brothers rise. Major characters * Asami Sato * Korra * Mako * Bolin Chapters Subscribe Are you interested in being kept in the loop of AHC-updates? Just jot down your name below or just ask in the comment section and it will be done for you. As a subscriber you will receive a message every time a new chapter comes out, or something else of importance has happened. ---- * |rowspan="1" style="padding-left:50px; padding-right:8px; width:0%; vertical-align:top;" | |- |rowspan="1" style="padding-left:8px; border:1px solid black;padding-right:6px; width:0%; padding:6px; background:#7CF9E2;-moz-border-radius:2px; -webkit-border-radius:3px; border-radius:10px; vertical-align:top;" | Does this story appeal to you and do you want to help Korra and Asami's love to reach more people? Just copy and paste onto your profile to show it off! |} Authors' note * The title comes from The All-American Rejects' song, "Another Heart Calls". It started playing on Lostris' iTunes while the authors were discussing possible titles. }} Category:A to Z (fanon) Category:Another Heart Calls (fanon)